Spying on Mildew
by milordo-z 2.0
Summary: Astrid and Tuffnut are spying on Mildew read to find out more. This was inspired by the Riders of Berk episode Dragon Flowers.
1. Chapter 1

"So tired... what are we doing again?" Tuffnut asked

"Spying on mildew." Astrid sighed, wondering who she insulted in valhalla to get stuck with Tuffnut on spy duty.

"Oh... why?" Tuffnut asked

"Because we don't want him to pull any more tricks like the Blue Oleander, thanks for the heads-up about him planting them btw." Astrid said annoyed

"Hey, he was a farmer, I thought he was doing farmer things." Tuffnut said "Besides, should've you and hiccup realize mildew might be the cause of the sickness."

"First of all we did check, he gave us those basket trader Johan gave him with him whining the whole way." Astrid muttered

"Oh yeah... what did he fill those things in anyway rocks?" Tuffnut asked

"I don't care at the moment." Astrid sighed "I'm more concerned on proving that guy a traitor."

"Really cause between you and me i'm more concern about something else." Tuffnut said

"What is it? Not headbutting your sister in the next five minutes." Astrid sighed.

"... Okay make that two things. I'm more worried about that Alvin guy." Tuffnut said. "What's preventing him trying to get hiccup again, shouldn't we be creating catapult or something to stop him?"

'Gotta admit that is a proper thing to worry about.' Astrid thought before saying "That because Alvin know we have dragons, he not going to risk a kidnapping attempt like last time so soon. For all he knows Dragons are secretly watching Hiccup in case he tries anything. Besides Mildew is just a big of threat."

"That dude, I mean I can understand it what with his nasty behind causing Gobber to scream in the woods all last night, but him as a threat? According to hiccup he screamed like a little girl during the Scauldron attack." Tuffnut said not believing it

"Unfortunately, it not his muscle that make him a threat. It's how far he willing to go to get the dragons off berk. He frame them, poison them even going so far as destroying most of the weapons to make it seem like the dragon left us defenseless. Not to mention he was willing to sell out Hiccup to Alvin." Astrid growled.

"Seriously, when did that happen?"

"When Alvin made his offer. I knocked him out cold before he even got a chance."

"Nice." Tuffnut chuckled. "Well I'm more about kicking butt, but if stopping Mildw from doing screwed-up stuff i guess we have to do boring stuff to do it then so be it."

"Good now keep quiet. we got work to do." Astrid said as they spied on Mildew. It may take them and the others awhile for them to show Mildew true color, but they are willing to do so if it means keeping there dragons safe from people like Mildew.


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn that sadistic Blacksmith.' Mildew thought angrily, his rear still hurt from using that thing to get the poison out, and for what, to help _dragons._

"They think dragons are bloody great. As if there forgetting years fighting these bloody things." Mildew muttered. he then took on a young accent "'Oh but the dragons are suffering horribly due to some giant dragon.' Bah so just cause of that we can ignore the hundreds they kill or mutilate." he muttered to his sheep fungus who just ate in return.

Mildew wasn't fooled. Unlike that moron Hiccup who thinks dragons and human can co-exist, he know's the truth. The beast are just bidding there time to kill us. We didn't save them, all we did was unchained those rotten beast to do as they please.

Afterall he a master of it, being a three time-widower when his wive's 'died'. He knows the drill of these sort of things. Hell who to say the nightfury wasn't the one to bit his suppose master leg off. an eye for an eye scenario for destroying his chance to fly solo.

'They won't get Mildew uncatch. Soon they be off berk, one way or another.' Mildew thought. He laughed abit not realizing that two vikings are spying on him.

_AN_

_Huh i actually wrote a second chap... and mildew the focus. Weird. Well i hope you people enjoy it._


End file.
